


Insecurity

by candlebud



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: College AU, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlebud/pseuds/candlebud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With exams around the corner, Durbe can't stop himself from worrying if Nasch likes sharks more than he likes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecurity

     Nasch and Durbe sat isolated in a corner of the library. Both were studying for their fast approaching final exams that began next week. Nasch was studying to become a marine biologist while Durbe studied mythology and lore. They sat in complete silence aside from the occasional turning of a page or scribble of notes.

     Durbe soon found his mind drifting to subjects other than the mythical beasts on his page. His mind was filled with thoughts of being with Nasch; more than sitting together in silence like they were now. He wanted to be completely alone with his boyfriend, monopolizing his attention. Although Durbe hated to admit it, he often felt as though his study and his passions were more important to his boyfriend than he was. He always felt a tinge of embarrassment whenever those feelings arose, so he swallowed them up and pushed them out of his head. Nasch’s future and dreams were far more important than petty jealousy.

     He hadn’t realized that he had been staring at Nasch while he had let his mind wander. Nasch allowed a small smile to slip onto his face as he wondered what could he be prompting Durbe to have such a serious face? He made a small coughing sound to bring the grey haired boy back into the real world. He laughed at the small blush that crept across his face. “Do you want to go back to our dorm?” he asked when he felt he had Durbe’s attention once again. Durbe replied with a quick nod and small sound of agreement before the two quickly packed their bags and left the library.

* * *

     Nasch opens the door to their small dorm and tosses his bag in the general direction of the couch. Durbe follows suit but places the bag down, rather than throwing it. Durbe walks into their kitchenette, offering the other coffee, while he fills the machine with dark beans. Nasch nods before lying on their bed. It was Durbe’s idea to slide their two small beds together to make one larger bed to share.

     The small coffee machine beeps to signify completion and Durbe fills two small cups. In one he places some sugar and creamer and he leaves the other black. Carefully, he carries to two cups to where Nasch is laying. He sits up and takes the drink as Durbe sits next to him. They sit in comfortable silence until they finish. Nasch takes both cups and sets them on the head board. He then pulls Durbe onto him and he falls back into the bed. Durbe makes a small confused sound at the sudden affection before nuzzling deeper into the embrace.

     “You’ve been quieter than usual, Durbe, what’s bothering you?” Nasch asks after a moment. His arms are wrapped around Durbe’s waist and Durbe feels his cheeks begin to flush, though the reaction is in part to do the question. How can he explain, that the thing is that bothering him, is his own insecurities? Not only that, his insecurities involving Nasch liking sharks more than him.

     Durbe burrows his face deeper in the crook of Nasch’s neck instead of answering. They remain like this for a while before Durbe finally tries to explain his sudden odd behavior. “It’s just that sometimes I get this feeling that maybe your love of marine life outweighs your love of me. It’s as though I’m holding you back from achieving your true dream. This is dumb, I know, and rather selfish of me but-” his speech is cut off when he notices Nasch’s shoulders shaking. He sits up and looks at his shaking, actually his laughing, boyfriend. “What?” he asks defensively, a small pout forming on his lips?

     Nasch looks up at the now pouting Durbe on his lap and tries to regain his stoic composure. “Durbe, can you honestly believe that I value sharks over you? That I value anything over you? It’s ridiculous,” Durbe’s face starts to falter at the scolding and Nasch immediately softens. He reaches his hand out and places it on Durbe’s cheek. It’s soft and warm from the petulant blush that stains his cheeks. “Durbe, I would never want you to feel ignored. My studies are important but you, you are the most important individual in my life. If my future lies with marine life and without you, then I do not want that future.”

     Durbe’s heart catches and he feels the red in his face get even worse. How can he say such things with such a straight face? “I want to follow your future wherever it takes you Nasch. I’ll follow you forever.”

     “I don’t want you to follow me, Durbe, come with me to my future, our future.” Durbe nods happily before lying on Nasch’s chest again. Their future. Just the idea made him so happy, so relieved. He could not wait to see what their future would hold for them.


End file.
